


In Love (Regardless of Expectations)

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: They are both ex-queens of the Noldor, and the council tries to remind them that carries a set of expectations.





	In Love (Regardless of Expectations)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets on Dreamwidth, prompt 106 "ex", as well as Legendarium Ladies April.

They are both ex-queens of the Noldor, and the counsel tries to remind them that carries a set of expectations.

Míriel does not care. She loves Indis, and if the Noldor can survive their king remarrying a second time and the dead queen remaining in the Halls so he could, they can survive her loving Indis.

Indis is less vocal than Míriel about not caring (but that is not hard, Míriel will argue with anyone, Indis does not have the temperment to do so), but is certain that what they are doing is fine.

The Noldor do not own them.


End file.
